Across The Universe
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Nach einem Autounfall wacht Elen plötzlich in einem fremden Zimmer und in einem fremden Körper auf... zu ihrem Schrecken muss sie feststellen, dass sie sich in der Vergangenheit befindet, in Sparta, und dass man sie nun Helena nennt...  DISCONTINUED
1. Ein Tag Wie Jeder Andere

Disclaimer: Die Geschichte von Troja stammt aus der Ilias (Teile davon auch aus dem Film 'Troja') und auch alles andere was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört mir nicht. Mir gehört einzig und alleine Elen/Helena.

**1. Ein Tag Wie Jeder Andere**

Wieder einmal ein ganz normaler, langweiliger Tag. Aufstehen, frühstücken, zur Uni fahren. Heute stand eine Vorlesung über Troja auf dem Plan. Ich war gespannt, ob es um das echte Troja oder nur um die Ilias gehen würde. Die Ilias hatte ich schon mehrmals gelesen, als Kind hatte ich sie direkt verschlungen. Sie ist schön zu lesen, aber genauso wenig wahr wie die Sage von König Artus. Ein erfundener Mythos eben.

Erwartungsvoll betrat ich den Vorlesungssaal und suchte mir einen Platz. Es war höchste Zeit, denn gerade als ich mich setzte, begann der Professor mit der Vorlesung. Doch ich war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, eine der letzten zu sein, mit dem Frühaufstehen hatte ich es nicht so.

Anfangs erzählte der Gastprofessor davon, dass man lange nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Troja wirklich existierte und von seiner Entdeckung. Dann begann er von der Ilias zu sprechen und davon, dass es Hinweise dafür gab, dass es sich hierbei um eine wahre Geschichte handeln könnte. Zumindest teilweise wahr.

‚Von wegen,' dachte ich. ‚Den Krieg hat's vielleicht gegeben, aber der Rest ist doch sicher nicht wahr. Halbgötter und der ganze Quatsch. Und vor allem die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Helena und Paris. Als ob eine verheiratete Frau so blöd gewesen wäre. Und als ob die Trojaner nichts dagegen gehabt hätten. Das klingt doch alles viel zu sehr nach einem Groschenroman.'

Der Professor zeigte Bilder von irgendeinem korinthisches Gefäß von 560 v. Chr., auf der zu sehen ist, die Griechen dem trojanischen Pferd entsteigen und mit den Trojanern kämpfen. Als ob das etwas beweisen würde, schließlich hatte Homer zu der Zeit seine Ilias schon geschrieben. Ich hatte ja auch ne Herr-der-Ringe-Tasse daheim, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass der Ringkrieg tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte!

Jetzt laberte er über irgendeine Vase aus der Zeit von Homer, auf der angeblich irgendein Beweis zu sehen sei, dass es Paris und Helena wirklich gegeben hatte. Ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Was sollte das denn schon beweisen? Höchstens dass Homer abgeschrieben hatte und das die Sage schon älter ist. Aber doch nicht, dass sie wahr sei. Wie gesagt, den Krieg hat es wahrscheinlich gegeben, in irgendeiner Art. Vielleicht haben überlebende Trojaner die Geschichte in Umlauf gebracht, um behaupten zu können, dass ihre Stadt nur durch die Hände der Götter hatte fallen können.

Am Ende der Vorlesung war ich ziemlich enttäuscht. Fast nichts über das echte Troja. 90 der Zeit ging's darum, ob die Ilias echt sei oder nicht. Na ja, wenigstens war's einigermaßen lustig...

Ich fuhr die Straße entlang und sang laut zur CD mit.

„Let's do the time warp again..."

Auf einmal blitzte es in der Dunkelheit und ich wurde geblendet. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen. Das letzte an dass ich mich erinnere, bevor es dunkel wurde, ist Magentas Stimme: „Oh fantasy free me..."


	2. Is This The Real Life, Is This Just Fant

**2. Is This The Real Life, Is This Just Fantasy?**

Ich wachte vom Geräusch der Brandung auf. Noch halb im Schlaf wunderte ich mich, wo den plötzlich das Meer hergekommen sei. Als ich schlaftrunken meine Augen öffnete dachte ich, ich würde noch träumen. Ich befand mich in einem großen Zimmer mit graubraunen Steinwänden an denen seltsame Wandteppiche hingen. Genau gegenüber von dem großen fremdartigen Bett auf dem ich lag befand sich eine Wand mit seltsamen Fenstern und einer verzierten Holztür. Durch die großen Fenster (ohne Glas) konnte ich sehen, dass sich draußen eine Art Balkon mit Säulengang befand. Landschaft war keine zu sehen, nur blauer Himmel, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass ich noch im Bett lag. Das ganze Zimmer erschien mir irgendwie seltsam, fremdartig und altmodisch.

‚Vielleicht ist das alles ein Traum. Wer weiß, vielleicht taucht gleich Garfield auf oder so,' dachte ich und setzte mich auf. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass ich ein seltsames weißes Nachthemd anhatte und mir fielen die reichverzierten dünnen Decken auf, mit denen ich zugedeckt war. Ich befühlte den feinen Stoff.

‚Nicht gerade das Billigste,' dachte ich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als die Tür aufging und eine Frau hereinkam. Sie war ungefähr in meinem Alter, vielleicht ein bisschen älter und trug ein langes, Tunika-ähnliches hellbraunes Kleid. Sie sah aus wie eine Mischung aus den Römerinnen und Griechinnen, deren Bilder man in Museen sehen kann. Sie kam auf mich zu.

„Endlich seid Ihr wach, meine Herrin. Ihr müsst Euch schnell ankleiden, der Herr Menelaos erwartet Euch bereits. Habt Ihr denn vergessen, dass er heute Vormittag aufbricht? Er will, dass Ihr ihn verabschiedet, wie es Eure Pflicht als seine Gemahlin ist." So redete sie, während sie mir beim Aufstehen und Anziehen half. Glücklicherweise erwartete sie keine Antworten von mir. Ich war noch immer total überrascht und total verschlafen und lies sie machen. In meinem Kopf spielten die Gedanken verrückt.

‚Für wen hält sie mich, wer soll dieser Typ sein, der angeblich mein Mann ist, was wird hier eigentlich gespielt, ist das nur ein übler Scherz oder träume ich?' Diese und ähnliche Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und ich lies willenlos alles mit mir geschehen. Die Frau zog mir ein seltsames weißes Kleid an, steckte meine Haare an der Seite hoch und legte mir Schmuck an. Ich konnte das alles noch gar nicht richtig begreifen. Ein Traum konnte doch nicht so real sein! Um nichts falsch zu machen und so wenig Fettnäpfchen wie möglich zu treffen, versuchte ich, genau das zu tun, was von mir verlangt wurde, obwohl das ja sonst nicht meine Stärke war.

Als ich ihrer Meinung nach fertig war, führte mich die Frau durch mehrere Gänge und über zwei Treppen hinunter in eine große Halle, die eine Art Eingangshalle zu sein schien. Mehrere Männer standen in der Halle, anscheinend fertig zum aufbrechen. Einige trugen lange, bunte Kutten und einige trugen Rüstungen. Die Rüstungen sahen seltsam aus, fast wie in den alten Hollywood Schinken Spartakus und Ben Hur. Anscheinend war es hier immer so warm, denn sie trugen zum Brustpanzer nur kurze Röckchen. Einer der Männer, der dessen Rüstung die meisten Verzierungen hatte und der sich wie ein König benahm, kam auf mich zu.

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich, teuerste Gemahlin. Ist es denn zuviel verlangt von Euch zu erwarten, dass Ihr pünktlich seid?"

Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf, sondern lächelte nur entschuldigend, senkte leicht den Kopf und sagte leise,

„Es tut mir leid."

Er schien mich jedoch gar nicht gehört zu haben und fuhr fort.

„Wir müssen jetzt lossegeln, solange die Winde günstig sind. Wünscht mir Glück, meine schöne Helena, auf das die Götter mir hold sind," fügte er ironisch hinzu. Jetzt galt es zu improvisieren:

„Mögen Euch die Götter Ihre Gunst schenken, mein Gemahl," antwortete ich auf gut Glück. Es schien die richtige Antwort gewesen zu sein, denn er nickte nur schroff und gab ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Durch die geöffneten Türen konnte ich Teile einer Stadt, fast ganz in erd- und sandfarben gehalten, und in der Ferne das Meer erkennen. Der Himmel war stahlblau und es ging ein leichter Wind. Ich stand unbeweglich da und sah den Männern nach.

‚Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet,' dachte ich verzweifelt. Die Frau von vorhin näherte sich mir und fragte:

„Seid Ihr hungrig, Herrin?"

Überrascht nickte ich nur und lies mich von ihr in einen kleineren Saal führen, in dem auf einem Tisch für eine Person gedeckt war. Ich setzte mich hin und sofort wurden allerlei Speisen aufgetragen. Ich war vor allem durstig und trank aus dem Becher der mir hingestellt wurde. Zuerst hielt ich das rote Getränk für einen Fruchtsaft, doch als ich probierte, stellte ich fest, dass es sich um verdünnten Wein handelte. Er schmeckte nicht schlecht, obwohl ich Wein sonst eigentlich nicht so besonders mochte, aber vor allem der Alkohol kam mir ganz recht. Es gab jede Menge exotische Früchte und vieles anderes zu essen. Vorsichtig probierte ich mehrere Sachen. Die Weintrauben schlang ich sofort hinunter, sie schmeckten herrlich süß. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken.

‚Wo war ich hier? Was war nur passiert?'

Der Mann, der gerade gegangen war, schien mein Ehemann zu sein.

‚Obwohl ich mich an eine Hochzeit eigentlich erinnern sollte,' dachte ich sarkastisch. ‚Ist ja immerhin keine Kleinigkeit. Wie hat er mich noch genannt? Helena?'

Der Name lies irgendwo bei mir eine Alarmglocke läuten. Irgendwoher kannte ich ihn.

‚Shakespeare? Mm, nein, da passt der Rest nicht. Da erinnerte ich mich daran, was die Frau in meinem Zimmer gesagt hatte, der Herr Menelaos erwartet Euch... .

‚Scheiße. Menelaos, Helena, Troja.'

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die Geschichte hat doch nie stattgefunden! Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Aber wenn das Menelaos war, der gegangen ist, und ich Helena sein soll, dann hat der trojanische Krieg noch nicht stattgefunden, wenn er überhaupt je stattfinden wird. Oder stattgefunden hat? Verwirrend.

‚Na eins weiß ich auf jeden Fall, ich werde nicht so blöd sein und mich in Paris verlieben und einen Krieg anfangen,' dachte ich, als ich nach dem Essen aufstand. Unschlüssig sah ich mich um. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Da kam eine Frau, anscheinend eine Dienerin, herbei.

„Wenn Ihr wie gewohnt in den Gärten spazieren wollt, solltet Ihr Euch einen Mantel überziehen, Herrin. Es geht ein kühler Wind."

Ich nickte nur, dankbar dafür, einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben. Sie brachte nur einen dünnen Mantel zum Umhängen und befestigte ihn mit einer Brosche. Ich folgte ihr zu den Gärten. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich in den Garten hinaustrat. Schöner könnten selbst die hängenden Gärten nicht sein. Überall grün und sämtliche Farben, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen. Wenn Ihr mich braucht, müsst Ihr nur rufen," sagte die Dienerin, die mich herbegleitet hatte.

„Mm? Oh ja, in Ordnung," antwortete ich, noch immer ganz geistesabwesend.

Ich spazierte einige Zeit durch den Garten und überlegte, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Was auch immer geschehen ist, ich musste jetzt das beste daraus machen. Anscheinend war ich durch einen Zufall tatsächlich in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Und nicht nur in irgendeiner Zeit, nein so wie es aussah war ich kurz vor dem Ausbruch des trojanischen Krieges gelandet. Und zwar als Helena. So wie es aussah, streckte ich in einem anderen Körper. Denn meine Haare waren eigentlich braun, aber soweit ich es sehen konnte, waren sie jetzt tiefschwarz.

‚Was hat sich noch verändert?' fragte ich mich. Meine Hände sahen jedenfalls gleich aus. Aber das war nebensächlich. Vielmehr interessierte es mich, wie das alles geschehen konnte. Ich hatte ja genügend Fantasy Bücher gelesen, in denen Zeitreisen stattfanden, aber da gab's entweder eine Zeitmaschine, einen Steinkreis oder einen ägyptischen Tempel. Ich war nur in meinem Auto unterwegs gewesen und hatte nichts besonderes gemacht. Es war auch kein besonderer Tag gewesen, kein keltisches Feuerfest oder so was, sondern nur Vollmond. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war dass ich die Rocky Horror CD aufgelegt hatte und mir ‚Time Warp' angehört. Doch das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Und ausgerechnet zur Zeit Trojas zu ‚landen', nachdem ich gerade erst eine Vorlesung über die Geschichte Trojas angehört hatte.

Egal. Wichtiger war, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Wenn ich mich gut genug an die Ilias erinnerte, müsste eigentlich bald Paris mit seinen Schiffen hier haltmachen, unterwegs mit irgendeinem Auftrag. Dann würden wir uns verlieben und er würde mich mit nach Troja nehmen und so den trojanischen Krieg auslösen. Doch das würde ich zu verhindern wissen, ich würde nicht mit diesem Paris mitgehen, falls er überhaupt kommen sollte. So toll konnte er nun auch wieder nicht sein, das ich mich nicht zurückhalten könnte. Besser als zum Beispiel Johnny Depp oder Orlando Bloom konnte er ja wohl nicht aussehen.

Nachdem ich bereits einige Zeit durch den Garten gegangen war, ging ich in mein Zimmer zurück und machte mich daran, es mir heimisch einzurichten. Schließlich würde ich, so wie's aussah, eine Zeitlang hier bleiben.

Nun war ich schon seit einer Woche hier. Ich hatte mich schon relativ gut eingelebt, ging ja nicht anders. Ich kannte mich auch schon ganz gut im Palast aus und wusste, was ich tun konnte und was verboten war. Alleine den Palast zu verlassen war zum Beispiel verboten. Alleine durch den Garten oder durch die meisten Bereiche des Palasts zu gehen war erlaubt. Ich hatte mir Zeichenzeug besorgt und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, im Garten zu sitzen und zu zeichnen. Auch las ich, was ich in die Finger kriegen konnte, was allerdings nicht sehr viel war, obwohl mir ein Diener versichert hatte, das mein Gatte Menelaos eine ‚umfangreiche Bibliothek' hatte. Etwas schwieriger war der Gitarrenersatz aufzutreiben. Ohne meine Gitarre konnte ich nicht leben. Zum Glück fand ich nach drei Tagen eine Art fünfseitige Laute, die ich so stimmen konnte, dass ich darauf mit kleineren Abänderungen gut spielen konnte. Das war zwar keine E-Gitarre, aber besser als gar nichts.

Eine weitere Woche verging. Mittlerweile gefiel es mir sogar ganz gut. Klar vermisste ich viele Dinge, doch die Landschaft um Sparta, die ich mir in mehreren Ausflügen angeschaut hatte, war wunderschön. Ich genoss es, jeden Tag mindestens einmal im Meer zu baden und genoss das herrliche Wetter. Für immer wäre das hier zwar nichts für mich, aber als mehr oder weniger kurzer Aufenthalt war es toll. Und in den meisten Geschichten kommen die Zeitreisenden wieder irgendwie zurück. Also genoss ich die Zeit in Sparta in vollen Zügen. Wer weiß, wie lange ich noch hier sein würde.


	3. It's So Easy To Fall In Love

**3. It's So Easy To Fall In Love**

Ungefähr zwei einhalb Wochen waren vergangen seit jenem Morgen an dem ich als Helena von Sparta aufwachte, als mir eine Dienerin die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Paris von Troja gekommen sei um in Sparta eine Pause einzulegen. Ich sollte ihn, da er ja schließlich ein Prinz war und ihm eine gewisse Ehre zustand, heute Abend bei einem Bankett willkommen heißen. Normalerweise würde das Menelaos tun, doch da er nicht da war, musste ich ihn vertreten. Mist. Jetzt war es also soweit.

Während mich eine Dienerin herrichtete, eine Sache an die ich mich noch immer nicht hundertprozentig gewöhnt hatte, ermahnte ich mich immer wieder.

‚Reiß' dich zusammen. So toll wird er nun auch wieder nicht aussehen. Ganz ruhig,' dachte ich. Angetan mit einem weißgoldenen Kleid und fertig geschminkt und frisiert schritt ich, begleitet von zwei Dienerinnen, die Treppe hinunter. Ich betrat die Halle und setzt mich auf meinen Platz an der Festtafel. Nun kamen die Männer aus Troja und ich stand auf um sie zu begrüßen. Sie wurden zur Tafel geführt und mir vorgestellt.

Als ich Paris zum ersten mal sah, stockte mir der Atem. Ich konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer seinen unglaublichen, braunen Augen. Ich wusste nicht ob Sekunden oder Stunden vergingen, ich hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, ich stand nur so da und starrte ihn an. Ihm schien es anscheinend genauso zu gehen.

„Willkommen in Sparta," brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das Bankett überstanden hatte. Als die Dienerin die Tür zu meinem Zimmer wieder schloss, saß ich wie betäubt da und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass ein Mann so gut aussehen konnte. Diese wunderschönen braunen Augen! Und dieses Lächeln! Es konnte die Arktis schmelzen lassen. Und sein Körper war der eines jungen Gottes. Ich hatte mich sehr zusammenreißen müssen an diesem Abend. Am liebsten wäre ich Paris um den Hals gefallen. Doch ich hatte mir nichts anmerken lassen dürfen.

‚Also wenn es je Liebe auf den ersten Blick gegeben hat, dann ist es das,' dachte ich schwärmend.

‚Nein!' ermahnte ich mich. ‚Nein! Daran darfst du nicht mal denken! Vergiss ihn! Vergiss ihn einfach!'

Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Nach zwei Stunden lag ich immer noch wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Mist. Ich stand auf und zog mir etwas über. Ich wusste, ich würde so schnell nicht schlafen können, ich musste die ganze Zeit an Paris denken.

Leise ging ich in den Garten hinaus. Es war Vollmond und daher noch ziemlich hell, obwohl es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Langsam spazierte ich durch den Garten und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Reiß' dich zusammen, du schaffst das schon. In ein paar Tagen wird er wieder weg sein, dann ist alles in Ordnung.' Versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht viel. Auf einmal hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Herrin?"

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und sah Paris im Mondlicht stehen. Anscheinend konnte er auch nicht schlafen. Ich konnte kein Wort herausbringen und starrte ihn nur an. Zögernd machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Auch Paris tat langsam einen Schritt in meine Richtung.

Auf einmal lagen wir uns in den Armen und er küsste mich leidenschaftlich und mir war alles egal. Das Einzige was jetzt noch zählte war Paris, der in meinen Armen lag, es war, als ob die Welt aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, als ob alles andere aufgehört hatte zu existieren. Ich wollte nicht dass der Kuss jemals endete.

Als sich unsere Lippen voneinander lösten, wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, was ich gerade getan hatte.

‚So viel dazu, dass du den Krieg verhindern wolltest und dich nicht in ihn verlieben wolltest,' dachte ich verzweifelt und stürzte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Ich ignorierte den Trojaner, der mir verwirrt nachrief und rannte so schnell ich konnte in mein Gemach zurück.

„Scheiße!" rief ich, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war. Ich ergriff einen Hocker und schleuderte ihn durchs Zimmer.

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

Ich hatte mich doch nicht in ihn verlieben wollen!

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Ich würde meine Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen lassen von meinen Gefühlen. Ich wollte nicht für einen Krieg verantwortlich sein!

Doch als ich Paris am nächsten Abend beim Festmahl wieder sah, kam mein Entschluss bedrohlich ins Wanken. Seine Augen... ich könnte glatt darin ertrinken!

Aber ich zwang mich, an etwas anderes zu denken:

‚Zahnarzt... verwesende Leichen... Spinnen...'

Ich versuchte an möglichst viele ecklige und abstoßende Sachen zu denken, doch so richtig funktionierte es nicht. Auch nicht als ich an Shelob, die Riesenspinne aus Herr der Ringe dachte.

Sobald das Essen zuende war, verabschiedete ich mich und flüchtete in mein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen warf ich mich auf mein Bett.

‚Verdammt! Wie sollte dass nur weiter gehen?' dachte ich verzweifelt.

Paris war nun erst den zweiten Tag hier und er würde noch fast eine Woche bleiben! Und ich konnte mich jetzt schon kaum mehr zurück halten.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich mich krank stellen? Obwohl, lieber nicht, wer weiß, was hier so alles als Arzt durchging...'

Nach einiger Zeit stand ich wieder auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Ich lehnte mich an der Brüstung an und starrte nach draußen aufs dunkle Meer hinaus. Ganz weit im Westen konnte ich noch den letzten Rest des Sonnenlichts erkennen. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Nachdem ich mehrere Stunden aufs Meer hinaus gestarrt hatte, gab ich auf und legte mich wieder hin. Doch der Schlaf wollte und wollte nicht kommen. Immer wieder sah ich seine Augen vor mir, immer wieder fühlte ich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Unruhig warf ich mich hin und her und versuchte alle möglichen Schlafstellungen.

Als der Morgen graute, hatte ich noch immer kein Auge zugetan. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken als an Paris. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?

Aber ich musste stark sein, ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich konnte meinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben!

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Dienerin trat mit einem Frühstückstablett ein.

„Herrin? Euer Frühstück..."

„Ja, ja, in Ordnung. Stellt es dort hin." Ich wies auf einen kleinen Tisch. „Dann könnt ihr wieder gehen."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und verlies den Raum. Müde kroch ich aus dem Bett und setzte mich an den Tisch. Das Essen sah köstlich aus, wie immer, doch irgendwie fehlte mir heute der Appetit. Lustlos stocherte ich ein wenig auf dem Teller herum. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

Nach einiger Zeit gab ich auf und nahm ein langes ausführliches Bad. Dann zog ich mir ein dunkelgrünes Kleid an und ging in den Garten hinaus.

Langsam wanderte ich durch die große Anlage. Ohne es richtig zu merken, begann ich leise zu singen:

„_Here I stand, head in hand, turn my face to the wall.  
__If he's gone I can't go on, feeling two foot small.  
__Everywhere people stare, each and every day.  
I can see them laugh at me and I can hear them say.  
Hey, you've got to hide your love away…"_

Ich hörte die Schritte hinter mir nicht und bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst, als Paris mich ansprach:

„Herrin?"

Erschrocken brach ich ab und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus und starrte ihn nur an.

„Ihr habt eine wunderschöne Stimme," sagte er leise und sah mir dabei in die Augen.

„Danke," brachte ich mit Müh und Not hervor.

„Warum seid ihr Vorgestern Abend so schnell verschwunden? Habe ich Euch gekränkt, Herrin?" fragte er ernsthaft besorgt. „Wenn ja, so tut es mir unglaublich leid."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr... ihr habt mich nicht gekränkt. Es... es war mein Fehler... Ich hätte nie..."

Er unterbrach mich und strich mir sanft über die Wange.

„Aber es war doch kein Fehler. Wie kann etwas das so schön ist, das sich so richtig anfühlt, ein Fehler sein?"

Ich sah in seine wunderschönen brauen Augen und mein Entschluss begann zu wanken.

„Aber... ich bin doch verheiratet..."

„Und liebt ihr Euren Mann?" fragte er mich frei heraus.

Verzweifelt blickte ich ihn an.

„Nein..." flüsterte ich schließlich.

Sanft küsste er mich auf die Stirn und zog mich an ihn. Mein Kopf kam auf seiner Schulter zu ruhen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist, schöne Helena. Ich will, dass du wieder lächelst." Sagte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme und strich mit übers Haar.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte ich unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Helena," flüsterte mir der Prinz aus Troja leise ins Ohr.

Lange Zeit standen wir so, engumschlungen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Wenn er doch nur ewig dauern könnte!

Doch nach einiger Zeit mussten wir uns wohl oder übel wieder voneinander trennen. Paris sah mich flehend an.

„Du musst mit mir kommen, Helena! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen auch nur einen Tag ohne dich zu sein! Vergiss das alles hier und begleite mich nach Troja!"

Genau das hatte ich befürchtet! Mein Herz schrie danach, ja zu sagen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben, doch mein Verstand warnte mich.

„Ich... ich kann nicht," flüsterte ich mit gequälter Stimme. „Ich bin verheiratet..."

„Das ist mir egal!" rief er stürmisch aus. „Komm mit mir, ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen!"

„Ich kann nicht, Menelaos wird uns verfolgen, er wird nicht eher ruhen bis er mich wieder hat!"

„Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht, Helena!" versicherte mir Paris.

Oh wie gern ich ihm glauben würde! Doch im Gegensatz zu ihn, wusste ich was geschehen würde, wenn ich mit ihm gehen sollte: zehn Jahre Krieg. So viele würden sterben, auch Paris.

Unter Tränen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als mit dir zu kommen, Paris, aber ich kann nicht."

Mit diesen Worten lies ich ihn stehen und lief davon. In meinem Gemach angekommen, warf ich mich auf mein Bett und weinte bitterlich. Wieso musste ich mich nur in ihn verlieben?


	4. Verhängnisvolle Entscheidung

**4. Verhängnisvolle Entscheidung**

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich auf meinem Bett lag und in mein Kissen weinte. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr und lag einfach nur da.

Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich hatte es mir doch geschworen, dass ich es zu keinem Krieg kommen lassen würde! Und nun hatte ich im Garten ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, alles über den Haufen zu schmeißen und mit Paris zu gehen!

Es zerriss mich innerlich auch nur daran zu denken, dass er bald wegfahren würde, und ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Ich kannte ihn ja eigentlich kaum und doch konnte ich mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Und ich hatte immer über Liebe auf den ersten Blick gelacht, hatte mich immer darüber lustig gemacht!

Ich starrte die dunkle Decke an. Langsam begann sich ein gefährlicher Gedanke in meinen Kopf ein zu schleichen. Was, wenn ich doch mit ihm gehen würde? Die Geschichte musste ja nicht komplett stimmen... außerdem hatte ich ja einige Vorteile, dadurch dass ich schon im Voraus wusste, was passieren würde... und ich wusste auch allgemein mehr als die anderen Leute in dieser Zeit... das musste man doch irgendwie nutzen können...

Dieser Gedanke gab mir wieder neue Hoffnung. Ich drehte mich um, stand auf und begab mich zu dem kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett. Voller neuer Hoffnung kramte ich ein paar Blatt Papier heraus und etwas zu schreiben.

Jetzt würde es sich endlich einmal auszahlen, dass ich immer Krimis und Thriller gelesen hatte! Vielleicht könnte man ein Verbrechen vortäuschen? Mmmm... schwierig, so ganz ohne Leiche... und umbringen würde ich sicher keinen! Piraten? Gab es zu dieser Zeit hier welche? Obwohl, Piraten gab es eigentlich zu jeder Zeit, oder? Jetzt würde mir eine Legend wie die der Black Pearl nur zu gut gerufen kommen! Aber dafür kannte ich mich nicht gut genug aus... und wenn ich jetzt herum fragen würde, dann würde das nur Verdacht erwecken. Selbstmord im Meer vortäuschen? Oh, es war zum Verzweifeln!

Ich starrte noch ewig vor mich hin und versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden mit Paris zu gehen, bei der mich Menelaos nicht verfolgen würde. Es lief immer wieder darauf hinaus, dass er mich für tot halten musste. Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen? Schlafmittel nehmen und Selbstmord vortäuschen ging nicht, da man die Toten zu dieser Zeit verbrannt hatte; das wäre nicht so gut.

Auf einmal kam mir die Geschichte von Pyramus und Thisbe in den Sinn. Da ließe sich doch was draus machen! Wenn alle glauben würden, ich sei von einem wilden Tier angefallen und weggeschleppt worden, das könnte funktionieren. Doch alleine würde ich das nie schaffen. Paris würde mir sofort helfen, da war ich mir sicher, doch es wäre mir lieber, wenn er ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi hätte. Aber vielleicht Ara, meine Dienerin. Nein, einweihen konnte ich sie nicht, sie würde verdammt Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn es heraus kommen würde, dass sie mir geholfen hatte. Aber vielleicht konnte ich sie ja trotzdem irgendwie benutzen, ohne dass sie etwas wusste. Irgendjemand musste ja die ‚Beweise' finden. Ja, da ließe sich was machen. Doch zuerst musste ich mit Paris darüber reden. Er könnte mir ja bestimmt irgendwie helfen. Morgen würde ich mit ihm sprechen.

Am nächsten Tag verhielt ich mich so unauffällig wie möglich und ging am Nachmittag wieder in den Garten. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, erwartete mich Paris bereits in einer abgelegenen Ecke, die von einigen Büschen verdeckt wurde.

„Helena!" rief er erfreut aus, lief auf mich zu und küsste mich sanft.

Als sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, lehnte ich mich seufzend an seine Schulter. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch löste ich mich wieder von ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

„Paris. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

„Willst du nun doch mit mir kommen?" fragte der Braunhaarige hoffnungsvoll.

„Vielleicht," antwortete ich ihm, zog ihn zu einer geschützten Bank und fing an, ihm meine Idee zu erklären.

Zwei Tage später ging ich nachmittags mit Ara spazieren. Wir verließen die schützenden Mauern und ich ging im Kopf noch einmal alles durch. Paris war auf seinem Schiff und sorgte dafür, dass er auch gesehen wurde. Etwas abseits der Stadt versteckte sich Paris' Bruder Polydorus und wartete.

Ich schickte noch schnell ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte, dass alles wie geplant laufen würde. Langsam schlugen wir den ausgesuchten Weg ein, Ara einige Schritte hinter mir. Ich machte noch ein paar belanglose Bemerkungen über das schöne Wetter und darüber, welches Kleid ich heute Abend anziehen wollte.

Wir entfernten uns immer weiter von der Stadtmauer und näherten uns endlich der Stelle an der Polydorus wartete. Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Knacken, als ob ein Ast zerbrochen wäre. Die Dienerin schaute sich ängstlich um.

„Habt Ihr das gehört, Herrin? Was war das?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete ich leicht unsicher.

Nun kam aus dem Gebüsch links von uns ein tiefes Grollen und die Äste wackelten leicht.

„Ein Löwe!" schrie ich entsetzt, drehte mich um und wedelte mit den Armen. „Lauf!"

Meine Dienerin brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass auch ich begonnen hatte zu laufen, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Stadtmauer. Ohne sich umzusehen. Wie gut, das ich mich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie panische Angst vor Löwen hatte!

Schnell stoppte ich und kroch zwischen die Büsche zu der kleinen Lichtung auf der sich mein Helfer befand. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen. Er reichte mir eine knielange braune Toga und drehte sich höflich um. Blitzschnell zog ich mich um und übergab ihm mein Kleid, das er zerriss und mit mitgebrachtem Blut befleckte. Dann täuschte er geschickt Kampf- und Schleifspuren vor, drapierte die Überreste meiner Kleidung und verteilte das restliche Schafsblut an strategisch wichtigen Stellen. Ich fügte noch schnell einige Haare hinzu und hüllte mich dann in einen dunkelgrünen Mantel. Wortlos ergriff Polydorus meine Hand und führte mich weg von der Stadt.

Einige Zeit liefen wir schweigend durch die Gegend, dann hielten wir an einer geschützten Stelle an und ich schnitt mir meine schwarzen Haare in Schulterlänge ab. Dann rieb ich mich noch ein wenig mit Dreck ein. Nun würde mich so schnell keiner mehr erkennen.

Weiter ging es durch das Gebüsch. Während alle auf der anderen Seite der Stadt auf der Suche nach mir waren, schlich ich mich heimlich im verlassenen Hafen auf das Trojanische Schiff und versteckte mich unter Deck. Jetzt galt es zu warten. Paris befand sich im Moment wahrscheinlich bei den Such- und Rettungsmannschaften und ich konnte nichts anders tun, als hier im dunklen Schiffsbauch zu warten und zu hoffen, dass alles geklappt hatte.

Ungefähr drei Stunden später hörte ich Schritte die sich meinem Versteck näherten. Da ich nicht wusste, wer es war, zog ich meinen Mantel enger um mich und drückte mich weiter in den Schatten.

„Helena?" hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme rufen.

„Paris!" rief ich erfreut aus und kam aus meinem Versteck.

Wir fielen uns in die Arme und er hielt mich einen Moment lang ganz fest. Dann führte er mich in seine Kabine.

„Ich bin froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist, und dass es dir gut geht," sagte er nachdem er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte.

„Es hat so echt ausgesehen..."

„Na dann ist's ja gut," meinte ich lächelnd. „Es soll ja auch echt ausschauen, das war ja der Sinn des Ganzen."

„Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem... allein der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren, nimmt mir die Luft zum atmen."

Sanft strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich lächelte und nahm seine Hand in die meine.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Nichts kann uns jetzt mehr trennen."

Das Lächeln das er mir als Antwort schenkte, erhellte den ganzen Raum. Paris küsste mich leicht auf die Lippen und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder aufs Deck. Sobald ich kann, komme ich wieder."

Ich nickte.

„Geh' nur. Ich werde diesen Raum nicht verlassen, nicht dass mich noch jemand sieht."

Noch ein letztes liebevolles Lächeln, dann war er weg. Ich seufzte und sah mich um. Jetzt galt es mich die Zeit bis zu Paris' Rückkehr zu beschäftigen – möglichst ohne Lärm zu machen.

Als Paris abends wieder unter Deck kam, fand er mich ruhig und tief schlafend vor. Sachte berührte er mich an der Schulter und weckte mich.

„Mm? Was?" Ich war noch nicht ganz wach und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war.

„Aufwachen. Es ist bereits abends. Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht," sagte Paris lächelnd.

„Oh. Danke."

Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig ich war. Hastig schlang ich das mitgebrachte Essen hinunter. Paris sah mir belustigt zu und setzte sich neben mich.

„Es scheint alles geklappt zu haben. In der Stadt glaubt man allgemein, du wärst von einem wilden Tier angefallen worden. Es sind noch immer Suchtrupps unterwegs."

Ich lächelte erleichtert. Es schien ja alles gut zu gehen. Glück gehabt.

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, umarmte mich Paris und küsste mich noch ein letztes Mal bevor er das Schiff wieder verlies und sich in die ihm zugewiesenen Gemächer im Gästeflügel des Palastes begab. Währendessen machte ich es mir in seiner Kabine so bequem wie es ging. Wenn alles gut ging, würden wir schon Morgen in Richtung Troja segeln.

Ich stand am Bug des Schiffes und sah auf das azurblaue Meer hinaus. Es gab kaum Wellengang und soweit das Auge reichte, erstreckte sich die funkelnde Wasserfläche. Das Boot schaukelt nur ganz sanft unter meinen Füßen. Ich wand den Kopf und sah wie sich Paris neben mich stellte.

„Die Winde sind günstig. Wenn uns die Götter weiterhin gesonnen sind, werden wir Troja in zehn Tagen erreichen," informierte er mich.

Ich lächelte ihn leicht nervös an.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mein Vater wird dich willkommen heißen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Hoffentlich hatte er damit recht. Ich mochte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn man uns in Troja nicht willkommen heißen würde. Ich hatte alles aufgegeben, für mich gab es kein Zurück mehr. Doch als ich so zu dem Mann an meiner Seite hinüber sah, wusste ich, dass es das alles wert war. Müsste ich mich noch einmal entscheiden, so würde ich genau das Gleiche tun. Dieser Gedanke gab mir Kraft und ich konnte der Zukunft mit mehr Vertrauen und Sicherheit entgegensehen. Sachte ergriff ich Paris' Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als er mich erstaunt ansah, lächelte ich ihn nur glücklich an. Er erwiderte meinen Händedruck und lächelte ebenfalls. In diesem Moment war ich so glücklich wie noch nie: Wir waren zusammen und wir hatten eine vielversprechende Zukunft vor uns.

Wir waren nun schon den vierten Tag unterwegs und das gute Wetter hielt an. Mit den anderen Männern auf dem Schiff kam ich gut zurecht. Niemand außer Paris und Polydorus wusste, wer ich wirklich war. Die anderen brachten das Mädchen mit dem abgetragenem Kleid und den kurzen Haaren nicht im geringsten mit der Königin von Sparta in Verbindung. Sie hielten mich nur für ein einfaches Mädchen aus Sparta. Das war mir auch ganz recht so.

Ich grüßte den Steuermann freundlich und bahnte mir einen Weg übers Deck zu Paris hinüber, der an der Reling stand und nach Norden blickte. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und genoss den kühlen Wind auf meinem Gesicht. Ziemlich genau vor uns ragten die Klippen der Insel Kea aus dem Wasser heraus. Leicht links von mir konnte ich die Umrisse des griechischen Festlandes erkennen.

„Wir werden kurz anhalten und auf Kea einen Zwischenstop einlegen," teilte mir Paris mit. „Wir müssen unsere Vorräte auffüllen. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du dich solange in meiner Kabine versteckst."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Je weniger ich auffiel, desto besser. Ich lehnte mich leicht an den trojanischen Prinzen, der seinen Arm um mich legte.

„Sobald wir in Sichtweite sind, werde ich nach unten gehen," stimmte ich ihm zu.

Während wir der Insel immer näher kam, standen wir engumschlungen am Bug und sahen aufs Meer hinaus. Dann war es soweit: Wir waren bereits sehr nahe und ich musste unter Deck gehen um mich in Paris' Kabine zu verbergen.

Ich seufzte leise und lies mich auf Paris' Bett fallen, in dem nun ich schlief. Der Trojaner hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich das Bett nehmen sollte, während er auf dem Boden schlief. Aber was soll's. Wenn er unbedingt wollte... mir sollt's recht sein. Ich hatte auch nicht unbedingt Lust, zu zweit in diesem engen Bett zu schlafen, auf einem wackeligen Schiff... ich musste ja allein schon aufpassen, dass ich nicht heraus fiel. Hauptsache, wir waren zusammen.

Zwei Tage später machten wir noch einen weiteren Zwischenstop, diesmal auf Andros. Hier blieben wir noch über Nacht im Hafen liegen und segelten erst am nächsten Morgen weiter nach Nordosten aufs offene Meer hinaus. Polydorus hatte mir erzählt, dass wir erst wieder in vier bis fünf Tagen auf Land treffen wüden.

Als wir am frühen Morgen des siebten Tages unserer Reise von Andros aufbrachen, war der Himmel bedeckt. Die Insel verschwand schnell im Dunst hinter uns und auch das Meer erschien grau. In starker Wind blies übers Wasser, doch glücklicherweise wehte er in die richtige Richtung. Ich hatte mittlerweile eine Beschäftigung gefunden: Ich half Delius dem Schiffskoch bei der Essenszubereitung. Nicht, dass ich besonders gut kochen könnte, aber zum Helfen reichte es. Der alte Koch war sehr freundlich und erzählte mir die tollsten Geschichten aus seinem Leben von dem er die meiste Zeit auf einem Schiff verbracht hatte. Die wüstesten Geschichten von Stürmen und Seeungeheuern waren ebenso dabei wie lustige Anekdoten über vertauschte Waren.

Das Wetter war den ganzen gestrigen Tag über immer schlechter geworden und jetzt mitten in der Nacht, war ein ausgewachsener Sturm daraus geworden. Paris war mit auf dem Deck, während ich Delius in der Küche dabei half, alles festzuhalten und noch einige letzte Dinge zu verstauen.

Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger und das Schiff schwankte bedrohlich stark auf den hohen Wellen.

„Oh, Ihr Götter!" rief Delius aus. „Steht uns bei!"

‚Gute Idee,' dachte ich. ‚Das wäre jetzt genau das, was wir brauchen.'

Und dabei war es mir vollkommen egal, welcher Gott uns helfen würde. Ich hielt mich so gut es ging fest während das Schiff weiterhin hin und her geworfen wurde. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht unter Seekrankheit litt!

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor sich das Meer wieder einigermaßen beruhigte. Mir wurde beinahe schlecht vor Erleichterung, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein erschöpfter und total durchnässter, aber ansonsten unversehrter Paris hereinkam. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

„Helena! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Ich nickte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

„Das Schlimmste ist überstanden," informierte uns der trojanische Prinz. „Unser Schiff hat den Sturm ziemlich gut überstanden."

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Alles war noch einmal gut gegangen. Glück gehabt.

Ich half dem Koch noch dabei die Küche wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen und machte mich dann auf den Weg in Paris' Kabine, wo ich mich erschöpft aufs Bett warf.

Der Sturm war nun schon zwei Tage her und das Meer war seitdem die ganze Zeit fast spiegelglatt gewesen. Normalerweise war es doch umgekehrt, oder? Die Ruhe VOR dem Sturm.

Ein leichter Wind brachte uns stetig unserm Ziel näher.

Ich saß auf Deck und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Das Meer glitzerte in dem rötlichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne.


	5. Floating, Falling, Sweet Intoxication

**5. Floating, Falling, Sweet Intoxication**

Gegen Abend am nächsten Tag erreichten wir unversehrt einen kleinen Hafen auf der Insel Lesbos. Hier hielten wir an, um einige Vorräte aufzufrischen.

Als dies geschehen war, kam Paris zu mir. Ich hatte mich derweilen in seine Kabine zurückgezogen.

„Helena, es gibt hier gleich in der Nähe einen wunderschönen Aphroditetempel..." begann er leicht unsicher. „Und da dachte ich mir..."

Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Willst du mich heiraten?" fragte er mich liebevoll und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne," sagte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich hätte dich schon viel eher fragen sollen," murmelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. „Aber..."

„Ich weiß, es war ziemlich viel los," unterbrach ich ihn lächelnd.

Er küsste mich noch einmal leidenschaftlich und führte mich dann vom Schiff runter und über einen schmalen Pfad die Klippen hoch.

Nachdem wir einige Zeit die Klippen entlang gegangen waren, konnte ich in der Ferne einen kleinen Tempel erkennen.

Er lag etwas weiter landeinwärts und war von mehreren Olivenbäumen umgeben. Vor allem im warmen Licht der untergehenden Sonne sah er wirklich wunderschön aus.

Wir betraten den Tempel und wurden sogleich von einem jungen Mädchen begrüßt, das ganz in weiß gekleidet war.

Paris erklärte ihr schnell unser Anliegen und sie verschwand gleich wieder um kurz darauf mit einer älteren Priesterin zurück zu kommen.

Nach der kurzen aber eindrucksvollen Zeremonie gingen wir Hand in Hand langsam zurück. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch der Vollmond tauchte alles in ein silbernes Licht. Plötzlich blieb Paris stehen.

„Dort führt ein Pfad die Klippen hinunter zu einer kleinen versteckten Bucht," sagte er leise.

Ich beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage ohne zu Zögern:

„Lass' uns hinunter gehen."

Vorsichtig stiegen wir den schmalen Weg hinunter.

Unten abgekommen, zog ich meine Sandalen aus und machte einige Schritte im warmen und weichen Sand. Nur wenige Meter links von mir konnte ich das Meer sehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen und machte einige Schritte seitlich, bis die Brandung sanft meine Knöchel umspülte. Das Wasser war angenehm warm.

Paris näherte sich mir langsam von hinten und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten, gegen seine muskulöse Brust. Einige Zeit standen wir einfach nur so da. Ich war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, wie jetzt: Zusammen mit Paris an einem einsamen Strand im Mondlicht.

---

Helena:

Langsam drehte ich mich zu Paris um und sah ihm in die Augen. Das silberne Mondlicht spiegelte sich in seinen wunderschönen Augen.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick einige Zeit voller Liebe und senkte dann sachte seinen Kopf. Seine Lippen berührten die meinen und wir küssten uns zuerst sanft und dann leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände wanderten meinen Rücken hinunter und zogen mich näher zu sich.

Als sich unsere Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten, führte mich Paris einige Schritte den Strand hinauf, aus der Brandung heraus. Nun hatten wir wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen. Paris strich mir sachte über die Wange. Dann wanderten seine Hände langsam zu meinen Schultern hinunter, zu den Verschlüssen meines Gewandes.

Nun hielt er inne und sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an und nickte leicht.

Langsam streifte er den Stoff von meinen Schultern und das Oberteil meines Kleides fiel herunter. Nun wurde mein Gewand nur noch von meinem Gürtel gehalten und ich stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm.

Paris:

Langsam rutschte der dunkle Stoff ihren wohlgeformten Körper hinunter und gab immer mehr helle Haut frei. Sie sah wunderschön aus und ihre weiche Haut schimmerte im silbernen licht des tiefstehenden Mondes. Ihre normalerweise grünen Augen waren wie tiefe dunkle Teiche in denen sich die Sterne spiegelten.

Sanft lies ich meine Hände von ihren Schultern aus abwärts wandern, während sie nun ihrerseits mein Gewand von meinem Oberkörper streifte.

Helena:

Nun stand auch Paris mit entblößtem Oberkörper da. Sachte glitten meine Hände über seine muskulöse Brust. Paris zog mich wieder näher zu sich heran und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen schulterlangen Locken und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.

Ohne seine Lippen von den meinen zu lösen, zog er mich mit zu sich in den weichen Sand hinunter. Er war noch warm von der Sonne und fühlte sich überraschend angenehm auf meiner Haut an.

Paris löste fast wiederwillig seine Lippen von den meinen und drückte mich sanft nach hinten, so dass ich nun auf dem Rücken lag und er sich über mir befand.

Paris:

Ehrfürchtig blickte ich auf die Frau unter mir hinab. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie mir gehörte, dass ich sie berühren durfte.

Ich küsste ihren Mund und wanderte dann langsam ihren Hals hinunter und bedeckte ihre Schultern mit zarten Küssen. Die sanften Berührungen ihrer Hände auf meinem Rücken jagten Wellen der Lust durch meinen Körper.

Mein Mund wanderte weiter nach unten, erst zu ihren Brüsten und dann zu ihrem flachen Bauch.

Eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, an ihrem Gürtel, hielt ich kurz inne und blickte sie fragend an.

Helena:

‚Warum hört er nur auf?' dachte ich leicht verwundert.

Doch dann konnte ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken und bemerkte, dass Paris seine Hand an meinem Gürtel hatte. Ich nickte nur, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt irgendetwas zusammenhängendes hervorgebracht hätte.

Geschickt löste er den Gürtel und zog ihn unter mir hervor. Achtlos lies er ihn neben mir in den Sand fallen und zog mir mein Kleid endgültig aus. Ich hob ihm meine Hüften etwas entgegen, um ihm zu helfen. Nun war ich vollkommen nackt.

Paris:

Sie war so wunderschön. Einen Moment lang sah ich sie nur an und hatte fast Angst sie zu berühren. Sie sah so zart aus im Mondlicht und schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Ich befürchtete, sie würde sich in Nichts auflösen, falls ich sie berühren würde.

Doch dann hob sie ihre schlanken Hände und strich mir sanft über meine Wange. Ich lies mich neben ihr im Sand nieder und lies meine Hände über ihren gottgleichen Körper wandern.

Ihre Hände glitten nun meinen Oberkörper hinunter zu dem Stoffgürtel der meine Toga noch zusammen hielt. Mit geschickten Fingern löste sie den Knoten und entledigte mich den Resten meines Gewandes.

Helena:

Nun konnte ich Paris in seiner ganzen Pracht bewundern. Mm... und mir gefiel, was ich sah.

Ich zog seinen Kopf zu mir herunter in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sein Körper presste sich an den meinen und ich konnte seine Erregung spüren. Paris' Hand glitt langsam meine Hüfte hinunter und zwischen meine Schenkel.

Ich stöhnte lustvoll auf und bäumte mich ihm entgegen.

Paris fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort und brachte mich mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

Dann drang er in mich ein und alles andere was um mich herum geschah war für diesen Augenblick der Leidenschaft vollkommen vergessen.

---

Einige Zeit später lagen wir engumschlungen im Sand. Ich schwebte noch immer im Siebten Himmel und wünschte mir, dass diese Nacht nie enden würde.

Doch leider würde jede Nacht irgendwann einmal ihr Ende finden.

Langsam begann sich der Himmel über den Klippen grau zu färben. Wiederwillig lies ich mich von Paris hochziehen. Ich wollte noch nicht zurück! Dann kam mir eine Idee: Lachend entwand ich mich seinem Griff und rannte ins flache Meer hinein.

Das Wasser umschmeichelte angenehm kühl meinen Körper. Paris blieb im Knöcheltiefen Wasser stehen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ich etwas weiter draußen im hüfttiefen Wasser herum planschte.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde es mir doch zu kühl und ich ging wieder hinaus. Paris hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen und reichte mir nun mein braunes Kleid das ich mir schnell überstreifte.

Arm in Arm schritten wir langsam den Weg an den Klippen entlang zurück zum Schiff.


	6. Troja

**6. Troja**

Am nächsten Morgen hissten wir bereits in aller Frühe die Segel und setzten unsere Reise fort.

Der mittlerweile elfte Tag auf See verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Wir fuhren an der Küste entlang nach Norden, auf Troja zu. Ein bisschen mulmig war mir schon, wenn ich an unsere Ankunft dachte.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel als ich mir meinen Weg übers Deck zu Paris bahnte. Er stand am Bug und blickte nach vorne. Ich stellte mich neben ihn, ergriff seine Hand und verflocht meine Finger mit den seinen. Paris beugte sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen kurzen, jedoch liebevollen Kuss.

Einige Zeit lang standen wir so schweigend an der Reling und blickten über die dunkelblauen Wellen in Richtung Troja.

Meine Gedanken wanderten an den Beginn unserer Reise zurück. Hatte meine List wirklich funktioniert? Oder würde der Krieg doch starten? War Helenas – meine (immer noch ein etwas seltsamer Gedanke) – ‚Entführung' vielleicht gar nicht der Grund gewesen? Ging es doch nur um Macht? (Als ob ich je wirklich geglaubt hätte, dass es um etwas anderes gegangen wäre – doch vielleicht hatte ich es ja wirklich geschafft, den Ausbruch des Trojanischen Krieges zu verhindern?)

Jetzt war es soweit: das Schiff legte an einem kleinen Hafen in Sichtweite von Troja an. Ich trug eine knielange dunkelbraune Tunika und einen dunkelgrünen Mantel. So konnte ich leicht als ein Mitglied der Besatzung durchgehen. Paris und ich hatten beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich so wenig wie möglich auffallen würde.

Wir hatten das Schiff hinter uns gelassen und näherten uns der mächtigen Stadt. Ich hatte ja schon viele Bilder von Troja und ähnlichen Städten gesehen, aber dadurch wurde Troja nicht weniger beeindruckend. Die Stadt war von einer riesigen Befestigungsmauer umgeben, die wirklich so aussah, als ob das Einzige dass sie zum Einstürzen bringen würde ein Gott wäre.

Nachdem wir das große Eingangstor durchquert hatten und auf den Palast zugingen, hatte ich Mühe mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Sparta war ja bereits eine beeindruckende Stadt gewesen, aber Troja übertraf sie noch um einiges. Vor allem der gigantische Palastkomplex, dessen weiße Wände in der Mittagssonne glänzten, raubte mir den Atem. Oh wow.

Sobald wir das Innere des Palastkomplexes erreicht hatten, führte mich Polydorus durch einen Seitengang von den anderen weg. Paris würde nun seinem Vater einen Bericht erstatten müssen. Und obgleich wir meine Anwesenheit nicht verheimlichen würden können, so waren wir uns doch einige gewesen, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn ich etwas präsentabler wäre. Deshalb führt mich sein Bruder nun auf schnellstem Weg zu den Gemächern seiner Zwillingsschwester Kassandra.

Paris hatte mir zwar versichert, dass sie mir bestimmt helfen würde, doch mir war trotzdem etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihr nun gleich gegenüberstehen würde. Ob sie wohl wirklich das Zweite Gesicht hatte? Ich hatte ja eigentlich nie an so etwas geglaubt, doch nun war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Wenn Reisen in die Vergangenheit möglich waren, wieso sollte so ein bisschen Wahrsagen dann nicht möglich sein?

„Wir sind da", riss mich Polydorus' Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Er klopfte an eine dunkle Holztür und trat in das dahinter liegende Zimmer ein. Etwas unsicher folgte ich ihm.

„Polydorus!" rief eine junge Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren und stürzte sich auf ihn.

„Kassandra!"

Nach einer enthusiastischen Begrüßung löste er sich wieder von seiner Schwester und trat zu Seite.

„Kassandra, dies ist Helena. Paris bat mich, dich zu fragen, ob du ihr vielleicht ein Kleid leihen könntest und ihr dabei helfen sich präsentabel herzurichten. Er will sie sobald es möglich ist, Priamus vorstellen."

Mit diesen Worten lies er uns allein. Etwas unsicher lächelte ich Paris Schwester an, die ihm verblüffend ähnlich sah.

„Hallo", grüßte ich sie ein wenig nervös.

„Ihr seid Helena von Sparta.", stellte sie fest.

„Nicht mehr.", stellte ich fest. „Paris und ich haben vorgestern geheiratet."

Kassandra musterte mich einige Zeit mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck und fragte dann plötzlich:

„Liebt Ihr ihn?"

Diese Frage hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Ja.", antwortete ich ohne zu Zögern. „Ich liebe ihn."

Kassandra nickte und bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen.

„Kommt. Ich werde Euch ein Kleid von mir leihen und ihr könnt Euch auch noch schnell etwas waschen."

Ich war mir zwar noch immer noch nicht sicher, was ich von ihr halten sollte, und wie sie zu mir stand, doch meine Antwort schien ihr zumindest einstweilen genügt zu haben.

Paris Schwester trug einer Dienerin auf, mir ein Bad einzulassen und suchte mir dann ein cremefarbenes Kleid heraus.

„Das müsste Euch passen", sagte sie und hielt es probeweise vor mich. „Ja, es wird gehen."

Nachdem ich mich schnell gewaschen hatte und das Kleid angezogen hatte – es passte sehr gut – half sie mir noch, meine Haare hochzustecken.

„Fertig", verkündete sie nun. „Wir sollten uns gleich auf dem Weg machen, mein Bruder erwartet Euch bestimmt schon."

Ich nickte nur und folgte ihr durch die verwinkelten Gänge, bis wir zu einer großen Tür kamen vor der zwei Wachen standen. Sie erkannten Kassandra sofort und ließen uns problemlos hindurch. Wir betraten eine private Audienzkammer in der sich außer Paris zwei weitere Männer befanden. Der eine musste Priamus sein, denn er war königlich gekleidet und seine dunklen Haare waren von vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Der andere war jünger, vielleicht zehn Jahre älter als Paris. Vielleicht einer seiner Brüder?

Als er mich sah, leuchteten Paris Augen erfreut auf und er kam auf mich zu.

„Helena! Du siehst wunderschön aus", begrüßte er mich, was ich ihm mit einem Lächeln dankte.

Er bedankte sich bei seiner Schwester, die sich sogleich wieder verabschiedete, und nahm meine Hand in die seine. Nachdem er mir noch ein ermutigendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, führte er mich zu den beiden anderen Männer.

„Vater. Hector. Darf ich euch meine Frau Helena vorstellen?"

Jetzt war es soweit. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und erwiderte den überraschten Blick des Königs von Troja.

„Ich grüße Euch", sagte ich leise und neigte meinen Kopf leicht zur Begrüßung.

„Helena von Sparta?", durchbrach Paris Bruder die Stille.

„Nicht mehr.", antwortete Paris mit fester Stimme.

Hector sah aus, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch Priamus hielt ihn durch eine Geste davon ab.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, die Frau begrüßen zu dürfen, die das Herz meines Sohnes erobert hat."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte.

Als wir den Raum wieder verließen, erwartete uns Kassandra bereits. Paris begrüßte sie stürmisch und wir begaben uns in einen der Palastgärten. Dort erzählte Paris seiner Schwester wie wir uns das erste mal gesehen hatten und wir er mich schließlich dazu überzeugen konnte, mit ihm zu gehen.

„Ihr habt Euren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht?", fragte die Trojanerin erstaunt.

Ich nickte.

„Ich musste sicher gehen, dass Menelaos mich nicht verfolgen würde. Ich..." Ich brach ab.

Wie konnte ich ihr sagen, dass ich einen Krieg verhindern wollte?

„Er wird dich nicht verfolgen", beruhigte mich Paris.

Ich nickte nur.

„Wenn Euch keiner erkennt, dürftet Ihr hier sicher sein.", fügte Kassandra hinzu. „Troja ist weit genug von Sparta entfernt. Hier im Palast würde Euch keiner verraten, doch es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn Ihr das Palastgelände vorerst nicht verlassen würdet."

Ich stimmte ihr zu, denn das war auch eine meiner Befürchtungen gewesen, dass mich vielleicht irgendjemand erkennen könnte. Nicht dass ich es für wahrscheinlich hielt, aber besser auf Nummer sicher gehen.


End file.
